


Underneath the Moonlight

by WhatCopters



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: FE Rarepair Week 2k17, FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017, FE Rarepair Week Summer 2k17, M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCopters/pseuds/WhatCopters
Summary: Edward spends time practising his swordsplay under the moonlight all alone, unbeknownst to the rest of the army. Before the final attack on Daein’s Keep, a friend finds him out in the woods.





	Underneath the Moonlight

It was getting late. The moonlight had begun to glisten off the side of Edward's sword, however he had no intention of stopping any time soon. Since leaving the capital, the Dawn Brigade had been relentlessly chased by the Begnion occupying forces and they hadn't had much of a chance to rest, let alone pursue their own hobbies. After that, it had been battle after battle and now they were on the doorstep of Nevassa once again. Edward knew that the enemies were getting stronger and if he had any chance of being able to keep up, he'd have to continue training. He wasn't going to stop until Daein was free once again. Even if it broke him.

*Sching!*

Edward swung his sword at the training dummy once more. He was almost finished. Just another 100 swings and-

"Edward?"

A familiar voice pierced through the darkness.

"L-Leonardo?"

He didn't expect anyone to follow him out this far. Least of all Leonardo.

"Uh, w-what are you doing here...?" Edward stuttered. He hoped he was hiding his nervousness well enough for Leo not to notice. Uh, Leonardo, that is.

He could already feel his cheeks burning at letting the name slip even internally.

"That's my question. You left camp hours ago and didn't return so I followed you out here. Truth be told I was worried about you."

Leonardo always had an air of calmness about him and seemed to radiate a sense of nobility and maturity about him whenever he talked. Edward supposed it was the contrast between this and his youthful beauty which made him so approachable.

"You?"

Gah, there he went again!

"...I?"

"Uh, you um, were what sorry?"

"I was worried. It's dangerous out here at night. What are you even doing, exactly?"

"T-training." Dear Ashera, it felt as if he was a child being scolded like this.

"Training? But why? You're plenty strong enough already," Leonardo said.

"Yeah, b-but," Edward started, "the enemies are getting stronger too. I just want to be able to keep up. Y'know, make sure Daein gets liberated and all that."

A heavy silence fell over the two boys. Leonardo was the one to break it.

"Edward, do you see anyone else out here?" Leonardo asked with a condescending tone.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then what possible reason could you have for training so late. You're already able to keep up with the Begnion forces just fine. All you're doing is putting yourself in more danger."

"Leonardo, I-"

Edward was cut off once more by Leonardo.

"What would happen if you were attacked by bandits out here? Or some kind of feral creature? What if the Begnion army found you? What then, Edward? "

Edward had never seen Leonardo get so angry. He'd never seen his friend get mad so quickly either.

"Leonardo, calm down!"

"Why? So you can continue out here all on your own?"

"What's with you? You never get so angry!"

Leonardo sighed and walked past Edward.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you."

For the second time, an awkward silence hung over the area. Leonardo broke the silence again.

"If you won't stop, then at least let me stay with you until you're ready to go back."

...

"Edward?"

Leonardo turned to find Edward as red as a beetroot.

"Hey, are you alright?"

No response.

"H-huh, oh me? I'm fine, alright, really!" Edward suddenly sprung to life.

"Snrk, hehehe ahahaha!" Leonardo burst into laughter at Edward's awkwardness. "Oh man, you can be so strange sometimes. But I guess that's why we're friends, right?"

"Friends. Yeah." Edward was disappointed.

He loved making Leo laugh. There was no doubt about that. But to hear him call him just a friend kind of... stung.

He already knew he didn't have a chance in hell with Leo. Edward figured he didn't have any interest in guys. And it still hurt all the same. He desperately wanted Leo's affection and love, to cuddle up at night with his arms around him and-

"Well," Leonardo's voice snapped him out of his daydream, "I'll let you go back to your training. Let me know if you need anything."

"Leo, wait." Edward wasn't sure what made him speak up like this. But they were alone and by themselves. Edward had mulled over his feelings for months and now he finally felt ready.

"I... thank you. Not just for tonight, but for being such a great person."

"Huh? Edward, you're gonna make me blush," Leo said with an embarrassed smile.

I hope so, you look cuter that way.

"No really, I mean it! You're really great and you're one of my closest friends. Without you, I don't know if I'd be here right now."

"Don't say that, Edward. Like I already said, you're plenty strong. That's what I admire about you. Your strength and diligence. But it's also what concerns me. You push yourself too hard sometimes and I wish you'd come to me so I could help you out. I'd like to help you as much as I can."

Edward responded without missing a beat.

"You can help me by giving me a kiss."

...

"...What."

What?

"What?"

Did he just say that out loud?

"If that's what you wanted, you should have just said so from the beginning."

And with that Leonardo stepped and leaned into Edward.

The touch of Leo's lips was gentle at first, but as Edward leaned into the kiss, he became more firm, pushing back against his partner. Eventually, both sets of lips parted as Leonardo tentatively slid his tongue into Edward's mouth.

For Edward's part, the kiss was awkward as it was his first and his heart was pounding in excitement and elation despite the nervousness which came along with such an intimate experience. Leonardo was clearly the more experienced of the two and so it was up to him to guide the kiss.

Minutes passed and at last, to Edward's disappointment, Leonardo pulled away and took a step back.

"Well, what do you think?" Leo asked, with a smile on his face.

Edward was too stunned to respond and was still trying to process that such a gorgeous man had actually returned his affection.

"C-can we do it again?" Edward asked.

"Not tonight, Eddy. It's late enough as is," Edward blushed at Leo's nickname for him, "but I will do this..."

Leonardo grabbed Edward's hand and led him towards a log nearby and sat himself down on it. Edward placed himself next to him and was startled when Leonardo laid his head on his shoulder.

"Let's stay like this a while."

And they did. Under the moonlight. Together.


End file.
